Jangan Bawa -Bawa Agama
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Jangan bawa-bawa agama!" Kata Kiba ketus pada Naruto yang baru datang. "Biar sama-sama enak, tolong kasih tahu dimana dan kapan aku harus melepas agamaku? Di mushola? Di sekolah? Di rumah? Atau di tong sampah?" Memang kenapa sih dengan agama? Kenapa orang begitu alergi dengan kata itu?


Jangan Bawa-Bawa Agama

Summary : "Jangan bawa-bawa agama!" Kata Kiba ketus pada Naruto yang baru datang. "Lalu agamaku harus ku tempatkan dimana? Harus dimana ku tinggalkan dan simpan agamaku biar aman? Di mushola? Di sekolah? Di rumah? Atau di tong sampah?" balas Naruto heran. Memang kenapa sih dengan agama? Kenapa orang begitu alergi dengan kata itu?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Religius dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Author Note :

Satu lagi one shoot untuk para reader tercinta. Fic ini terinspirasi dari komentar seorang teman yang selalu tak suka jika ada yang nyebut soal agama dan moral. Ini bukan masalah SARA, tapi hanya renungan tentang sisi religi kita sebagai makhluk berTuhan. Langsung aja. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

"Jangan bawa-bawa agama!" kata Kiba ketus pada Naruto yang baru tiba dan duduk di sebelahnya.

'Apaan sih ni orang? Kesambet ya?' Pikir Naruto heran. Dia kan baru tiba di kelas eh udah diberondong kalimat aneh bin ajaib. "Kau kenapa, Kib? Lagi konslet karena kebanyakan ngerjain makalah Orochimaru sensei?"

"Bukan." Tukas Kiba.

"Lalu?"

"Pokoknya jangan bawa-bawa agama!"

"Hah? Kok kamu ngomong gitu? Ada masalah apa, sih?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya pokoknya jangan bawa-bawa agama?"

"Iya, duduk masalahnya itu apa?"

"Masalahnya itu aku sebel ama kamu." Keluh Kiba.

"Lah kok? Emang aku ngelakuin apa? Apa yang bikin kamu sebel?"

"Ya semuanya. Kamu itu dikit-dikit bawa agama. Dari mau makan di warung, mau duduk di kelas, mau ulangan, mau hang out, mau pipis, sampai mau nyoblos pun, kau selalu saja bawa agama. Capek kan dengernya."

"Oalah, itu toh. Ha ha ha... Ngerti aku sekarang."

"Gara-gara kamu dikit-dikit bawa agama, semua jadi ribet. Makanya, udahlah nggak usah bawa-bawa agama."

"Ya udah kalo gitu, tolong kasih tahu aku sekarang. Agamaku harus ku taruh dimana?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kan tadi kamu bilang aku nggak boleh bawa agama. Nah sekarang aku bingung dimana aku nyimpen agamaku. Islam kan ngatur banyak hal, dari aku bangun tidur, masuk toilet, mandi, makan, sekolah, cara jadi murid teladan, cara bertetangga, cara menjadi warga negara yang baik, cara belanja, cara berbakti pada orang tua, sampai aku tidur kan diatur. Semua lengkap komplit deh. Makanya sekarang aku bingung harus ku letakkan dimana Islamku?" Kata Naruto.

Hening sejenak. Kiba diam merenung. 'Kenapa sekarang malah aku yang salah? Kenapa aku jadi merasa tersindir?' batin Kiba. Rasanya ada yang menancap dalam dadanya.

"Biar sama-sama enak, tolong kasih tahu dimana dan kapan aku harus melepas agamaku? Di mushola? Di sekolah? Di rumah? Atau di tong sampah?" Lanjutnya.

"Nggak gitu-gitu amat juga kale."

"Aku juga mikirnya gitu. Tapi kan emang itu ajaran Islam, buat diamalin sehari-hari. Terus apanya yang salah? Emang kamu nggak mau hidupmu lebih baik lagi di dunia dan akhirat?"

"Ya mau dong."

"Nah itu kamu mau. Kau kan juga sudah bersyahadat. Kenapa alergi agama?"

"Maksudku diem-dieman aja, cukup buat diri sendiri aja. Kan Allah tahu bagaimana kita beragama? Nggak perlu koar-koar ama yang lain. Pake acara ngajak-ngajak segala."

"Ah aku ngerti, maksudmu. Baiklah aku tak akan bawa-bawa agama lagi. Tapi..."

"Apa lagi?" Potong Kiba.

"Aku hanya mikir. Kalo dulu Nabi Muhammad SAW, para sahabatnya, para ulama, para sunan, sampai para ustad diem-dieman aja, buat diri sendiri aja, yang penting kita baik yang lain terserah, kita bakal kenal agama Islam nggak?"

"Aku pergi dulu, deh." Kata Kiba merasa tersindir.

Jawabannya udah pasti kan? Kalo dulu mereka, para pendahulu itu nggak ngomong, nggak ngajak orang lain, nggak ngajarin Islam ke semua manusia yang ada di dunia, mungkinkah Islam sampai pada kita sekarang? Islam menyebar luas seperti sekarang ya karena berasal dari omongan dari mulut ke mulut, dari bahan pembicaraan dari warung ke warung, tempat kongkow dan dimanapun berada. Kenapa sekarang umat Islamnya sendiri alergi membicarakan soal agamanya? Aneh betul kan?

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ada urusan dengan Shika." Kata Kiba, merasa jengah. Di satu sisi ia merasa tersindir. Hati nuraninya membenarkan kata-kata Naruto. Sisi lainnya yang masih ingin bersenang-senang, mengikuti kesenangan semata, bersikeras menolaknya. Kalo Islam dibawa-bawa kan pasti ia nggak bisa bersenang-senang, baca mengikuti hawa nafsu seperti dugem, mabuk, judi, gosip, konser, nonton film bokep, godain cewek. Itu sih tinggal sejarah.

Sasuke teman sebangku Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka, menyenggol lengan Naruto. "Kenapa kau ngomongnya gitu?"

"Kenapa gimana?"

"Nyelekit. Sakitnya tuh pas di sini."

"Bagus kalo masih ada rasa tersinggung. Berarti ia masih ada hati nurani."

"Kenapa sih kau itu begitu fanatik pada agama?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Pertanyaan yang sama yang diajukan padanya. Kenapa sih harus fanatik agama? Kenapa harus selalu bawa-bawa agama? Kenapa selalu merujuk al Qur'an dan as Sunah? Kan jadinya ribet.

"Bukankah kita yakin Islam agama yang sempurna, tapi kok nggak PD ngamalinnya? Kalo umat Islamnya nggak mau diatur aturan Islam, terus siapa yang mau? Masa penganut Kristiani, Hindu, atau Budha? Lebih nggak matching lagi, kan?"

"Iya, sih." Kata Sasuke membetulkan.

"Makanya kalo beragama jangan hanya di KTP aja. Ngakunya mau masuk surga, tapi tata cara sholat aja nggak tahu. Puasa ogah, males nahan lapar. Zakat tak mau karena takut miskin. Terus gimana masuk surga? Jangan-jangan ntar di akhirat dia dikasih sama malaikat tulisan surga cukup di kertas aja, seperti agama yang hanya tercantum di KTP saja?" pungkas Naruto.

Ia sibuk membuka buku pelajaran. Ia punya kebiasaan, sebelum bel membuka buku dulu, mempelajarinya. Jadi nanti kalo pas guru nerangin ia udah punya gambaran awalnya. Dan Naruto selalu siap jika ada ulangan mendadak atau kuis.

Ini ia lakukan semata-mata karena Islam mengajarkan 'Menuntut ilmu itu wajib hukum hingga ke liang kubur.' Nabi SAW sama sekali tak membedakan apa ilmu dunia atau ilmu akhirat karena keduanya sama-sama wajib. Ilmu dunia untuk bekal hidup di dunia dan ilmu akhirat untuk bekal hidup di akhirat. Keduanya sama pentingnya. Bukankah kita ingin bahagia di dunia dan akhirat?

Sekarang untuk sekolah aja sulit. Biayanya mahal, kurikulumnya berat, dan itu tak menjamin kita pasti pintar karena mereka dapat nilai bagus sebagian karena hasil menyontek. Semua itu terjadi setelah KKN meraja lela, saat Tuhan dipinggirkan di sudut-sudut ruangan, dan sulit dijumpai dalam kehidupan.

Harga yang manusia bayar dengan meminggirkan Tuhan lebih mahal, daripada kenikmatan yang manusia kecap. Seks bebas itu fun, tapi penyakit kelamin yang mengerikan datang tak berkesudahan. Selingkuh itu indah, tapi hancurnya keluarga jadi jaminan. Perkosaan, kriminalitas, penindasan jadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Apa ini yang kita inginkan?

Kita sendiri yang menjawab. Enak tidaknya kita di dunia dan akhirat tergantung kita? Masihkah kita alergi pada agama?

**END**

Ai bikin fic religi lagi. Ai nggak ada maksud nyinggung agama apapun. Jadi kalo masih ada kata-kata Ai yang masuk kategori SARA, Ai minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Terakhir RnR, please.


End file.
